


Jackpot

by JasnNCarly



Series: Tad and Cara Collection [9]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Tad will do anything for charity, even if it kills him.





	Jackpot

It was a perfect night; the whole town had gathered without a shooting or natural disaster. A PVPD fundraiser, which had women anxiously bidding on the men in town, should’ve been fun.  
  
Yet, standing with his ex-wife and watching his current wife work the room with David Hayward, Tad felt like he was the explosive which was about to go off.  
  
“Cara looks gorgeous tonight.” Dixie’s comment caused him to snap out of his daze, a smile crossing her lips, “You clearly won some kind of lottery to land a wife like that.”  
  
Tad half-grinned, calming down, “That I did.”


End file.
